


„Let me dip my Quill in your ink....“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Hate to Love, Partner Betrayal, Please Don't Hate Me, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Hermione is tired of her husband...She know, that he is sleeping with another woman...She tried to see other men, even other women, but it doesn‘t work, but three times are enough....She left and met an unpleasant witch...But is it worthy to fight after five years?Maybe is time for a new beginning...A new friendship... A new Love....Don‘t like it, don‘t read it....





	1. Chapter 1

She wokes up by the sounds of muffled moans, and voices...

„Ron...“

„Ssshh....“

„What about.... Hermione...?“

„She’s sleeping.... don‘t worry...“

„Ron... faster.....please...“

’Not again, you Son of a bitch....‘ Hermione thought, and stood up.

’Mental note: Killing Lavernder Brown...‘

She opened the door of her bedroom, and the picture infront of her, let her made a decision...

———————————————————

Two weeks earlier, Narcissa woke up in an empty house and found a note...

„Cissy,

I have to go on a mission with a few other Aurors for a few days.

Stay at my home, and make yourself comfortable...

Will be back soon.

I love you.

-Dromeda...“

———————————————————

It wasn‘t the first time, that she found Ron inside of another woman, but three times are definitely enough.

She waved her wand and all her havits flew into a huge trunk.

She pulled off her wedding ring, threw it on the bed and disapparated to the only place, she knew, she would be welcome...

She knocked at a familiar door, but the woman who opened the door, was everything else than welcome...

’What is worse?! Ron‘s dick in Lavender‘s ass or that Bitch?!‘

„Maybe you should close your mind, before thinking, Ms Granger.“

„Weasley.... but after that night, I think it will be Granger soon...“

Hermione said and both women stared at each other.

It starts raining and the older witch said: „You are here for a reason, I presume... would you like to come in?“

„Where‘s Andy?“

„Busy. She‘s on a mission with some aurors...“

„I will wait.“

„Sure? She won‘t be back soon...“ she said and sighed: „Ms Granger.... I know, I am the last person on earth, you-”

„You know nothing!“ Hermione almost yelled at the older witch.

„You don‘t know, how it is, to lose your best Friend! You don‘t know, how it is, to find out, that your own husband is cheating on you, in you own flat! In your own bed! While you are in the next room! I don‘t even know, why you are here! YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE!!!! YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE NOW! AND YOU WERE JUST WATCHING!!! Come on. Tell me. Did you like it?! Did you like it, when your own sister tortured someone who could have been your son??!!!“

"Hermione ..."

"Don‘t you dare ..." Hermione did not know that she had begun to cry or that Narcissa had closed the distance. She gasped as the older witch hugged her suddenly.

She did not think about it, but she returned the hug and cried ...

It was just too much ...

She has not seen Narcissa Malfoy for five years, and when she left her apartment to ask Andromeda if she could stay with her for a few days, she was not prepared to meet Andy's sister.

Hermione sobbed and felt a strong arm leading her inside.

„Sit down...“ she heard that cold voice much more softer and sat down.

Narcissa dried Hermione with a simply spell and let a mug of hot tea appear and gave it Hermione.

„You know.... I really don’t know how it feels when you lay in your bed, while your husband is fucking another woman. Because the difference between Lucius and Ronald is... that Lucius and I had our divorce long before that war began. It was not official at first, but we made it official as soon as we were back home, and before he was escorted to Azkaban.

And Lucius had had the decency to use a silence spell.... But I know what it feels like to lose someone you loved. I lost my sister, even if it feels wrong, but I miss her. I do not expect any understanding from you, Ms. Granger. But I ask for a chance. A chance to get to know me....“

Hermione said nothing and Narcissa put a hand on Hermione's arm and said, "There is an empty guest room upstairs. We can talk tomorrow if you want. I'm not like Lucius. "

With that Narcissa stood up and left Hermione alone in the living room of her sister....

Hermione sat there... crying and alone.

Holding the mug of tea in her hands.... sobbing.

She thought about Narcissa‘s words, and knew, that it was rather unfair to call her a bitch....

Narcissa watched her from the door and she wasn‘t sure if she would be unpleasant, but after a while, she decided, that she couldn‘t let Hermione sat alone by herself.

She picked up a book from Andy‘s book shelf and sat back down next to Hermione in a chair.....

Hermione was glad, that Narcissa had come back, but she avoided it to look at her and drank her tea....

The next thing she realised was a warm hand brushing her own, and two strong arms, before she fall back asleep...

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

They avoided each other for two whole days.

„Hermione... I really understand, why you are avoiding me. Believe me. But... don‘t you think, you could try to talk to me?!“

Hermione turned around and faced her: „Okay. I‘ll give it a try. I HATE YOU!!! ALL OF YOU!“

„Now we get somewhere...“ Narcissa muttered.

„DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY??!! I was thinking the last two days about you, and your shite Family!“

„I heard that...“

„Besides Andy, of course...“ Hermione added.

„Thanks....“

„But you.... I swear to Godric! Why is it you?! I really don‘t understand that! And now you are standing there, like you weren‘t that heartless bitch, who watched her deranged sister, how she tortured me!!!“

„Are you done?!“

„Not sure....“ Hermione said and had tears in her eyes.

„Than let me speak, Ms Granger... do you think I am not aware of my sister‘s mind status?! Do you think I have chose all of this for my life?!“

„Don‘t know... yes....?“

„I. Did. Not.“ Narcissa almost lost her patience but she continued more calmly: „I didn‘t want any of this. I have done terrible thibgs, that‘s true, and yes, maybe I deserve it, that you call me a Bitch. But don‘t you dare to call me a heartless bitch. What do you think, why that scar on your forearm never hurt again?! Did you remember that it was me! Of all people who saved Mr Potter?!! Yes I did it to find my son. But maybe I did it, because I didn‘t care anymore, whether I would die or not!“

„What... What do you mean with that scar?“ Hermione asked after a few minutes, and Narcissa took a deep breath and said: „I healed you.“

„Excuse me?!“

„White Magic, Ms Granger. Will you listen to me, or will you yell at me again?“

„Not sure, yet...“

„Alright.“ Narcissa said and stepped closer. She pulled out her wand and placed it slowly on the counter.

„May I show you, what I saw?“

Hermione hesitated at first but than she nodded.

„Close your eyes, and focus on that day....“

Hermione looked her in the eyes and closed her eyes.

She felt Narcissa‘s hands on her own hands and realized, how warm they are.

„Do you know the spell?“

„I never tried it....“ Hermione whispered back and she felt Narcissa‘s hot breath at her nose: „Don‘t think... just do it...“

„Legilimence....“ Hermione whispered and felt like she would falling deep. She looked straight throw Narcissa‘s mind and gasped a bit but than she found it....

Narcissa‘s POV

„Cissy! There you are. Come on! Quick...“ Bella grabbed the book I was reading out of my hands and pulled me out of the chair.

„Would you be so nice and explain-”

„The Snatchers. They‘re coming...“ she said and we nearly run down the stairs of the manor.

Lucius was already waiting and we left the house.

’Didn‘t they find the way alone?!‘ I thought, but I followed.

Bellatrix walked to okr beautifull black gates, and I heard them talking, but didn‘t understood a single word.

„I‘m sorry, Cissa, you know...?“ Lucius whispered beside me, but I didn‘t even looked at him.

’Is that the Granger-Girl, Draco told me about?!‘ I thought when a few kids were leading down our path.

Kids! For Fuck‘s sake....

„Shut up, Ron...“ that Girl whispered when they passed me and Lucius, and I met her gaze.

Her eyes were full of fear, pain, hate and tears...

We brought them into our home...

It was when Bella started to tortured that Girl, when I bit back my own tears. She was as old as Draco.

My little Dragon who fought with his own fear and with tears.

Tears...

Never saw some in his eyes....

Her screamings were so deep and bloodcurtling...

It was when I saw Bella’s dagger when I chose to might do the decision of my life.

I met her eyes, I tried to say something to her, but I focused on her forearm....

End of Narcissa‘s POV

Hermione broke the contact and looked at her.

„A healing spell?!“

„Yes. I couldn‘t take the pain off of you, that would have been too risky, but that was the only thing I could‘ve done.“

"W-why ...? I mean ... I'm just a dirty little mud- "

Narcissa covered Hermione's mouth with her hand and said, "Please do not use that word. I hate it ... There was this day when I got an owl from Draco. He told me you hit him. My first reaction was: laughing. I swear, I laughed so much ... I should really have given you a gift basket."

Hermione blushed and smiled a bit, and Narcissa lowered her hand.

„Maybe... Maybe I overreacted a bit.“ Hermione said, and Narcissa said: „We both did... may I ask you something?“

Hermione nodded, and Narcissa asked for a new start...

tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

„Good morning, Ms Granger....“ Narcissa greeted Hermione the next morning and Hermione yawned and asked, if she has eyes in the back of her head.

„No.... I‘ve lived 13months in a house full of death eaters.“ she said and offered Hermione a mug of coffee.

„How was it? No, sorry, it‘s a stupid question.“

„I prefer people who are asking, than people who were lying, because they didn‘t ask.... It was horrible. I was hiding most of the time in the library or I went out. Lucius never used the library, so I was safe. None of the death eaters used it as well. I mean, why should they. There‘s no guidance how to torture a muggle, a muggle born nor a halfblood....“

„I‘m really sorry....“

„Don‘t be. They never touched me. One of them tried it, but Bella killed him.... you know, I know it is wrong to miss her. But-”

Hermione shook her head, and gribbed Narcissa‘s hand: „She was your sister... and yes, she made many mistakes.... and maybe too many unforgiveable mistakes.... but she was still your blood.“

Narcissa closed her eyes and Hermione pulled her gently in an embrace.

„I really misunderstood you, and I‘m really sorry about that....“ Hermione whispered and Narcissa whispered back: „Don‘t punch me...“ and both had to laugh.

„I don‘t punch women...“

„Lucky me...“ Narcissa said and she pulled Hermione closer.

„What do you think about lunch?“

Hermione agreed and they got dressed, and went out....

„Ms Black? I never asked you, why you are at Andy‘s.“ Hermione asked at Lunch, and Narcissa said: „Well, Dromeda said, if I ever have the urge to blow up the manor, then I could live in her house.“

„You.... you did what?!“

„A kind of...“

„How can you.... a kind of... blow up something?!“

„Well, I‘ve read about Lucius‘ release from Azkaban, and I told him years ago, if he ever came back from Azkaban again, I will blow up the manor.“

Hermione‘s jaw dropped and she stared at Narcissa, who was eating her salad like she had told Hermione some boring news.

„And what did Lucius said? I mean...“

„Hermione, it was his Manor.... I really don‘t care about that. There happened too many things in there.... besides, he has a second manor in france... so I really don‘t care....“

———————————————————

„Dromeda wrote me, by the way.“ Narcissa said at this evening, and told her that her sister‘s fine. „But she couldn‘t tell me, how long she will be away...“

„Okay... but I think we are okay now. And-”

They were interrupt by a knock at the door.

„Are you awaiting someone?“

„No one knows that I‘m here...“ Hermione said, and Narcissa stood up, whispered, she should wait and walked to the door.

„What are you doing here?!“ Hermione heard Ron‘s voice.

„I‘m living here, Mr Weasley. What do you want?“

„I‘d like to speak to my wife.“

„She‘s not here.“

„It‘s okay, Narcissa....“ Hermione said and stood behind Narcissa.

„What?!“ she asked him.

„Why did you left without a single word?“

„I don‘t know, Ron. Maybe because you were fucking Lavender Brown in our Living room while I was in our bed room?!“

Ron went pale and said: „I did not know, that....“

„That she was awake?! Are you kidding me?! You betrayed her, and that is the worst, you could have ever done, Mr Weasley.“ Narcissa said, and he looked back at Narcissa: „That is none of your business, you fucking death eater!“

„Ron!“

Narcissa touched Hermione‘s hand and whispered: „It‘s alright. It‘s not your fault, that Mr Weasley does not use his brain, before he talk. But for your information, Ronald. I‘m not, and I never was a death eater, I do not need, a sign to know what I believe. And I definitely NOT, believed in Lord Fucking Shite Volde-vomit.“

Hermione bit back a laughter and squeezed Narcissa‘s hand.

’You don‘t have to do this...‘ Hermione thought and Narcissa squeezed her Hand back.

„Back to you, Mr Weasley. I think we‘re done here. Go home.“

„She‘s my wife!“

„I broke up with you, you prat! Maybe I should have thrown the ring on the kitchen counter, and not in our bed!“

’What‘s wrong?! Is was just sex...‘ Ron thought and Hermione and Ron flinched, when Narcissa slapped him.

„Just Sex?!“ she asked him, and Hermione looked at him, and asked: „You think, it was just sex?! We‘re done!“ and she slammed the door shut...

„Lord Fucking shite Volde-vomit?! Seriously?!“ Hermione whispered and Narcissa smirked, winked at her and went back into the living room....

A few days later, Hermione and Narcissa got a letter from Hogwarts. Andromeda was back from her mission and brought them both some tea.

She was glad, that they didn‘t kill each other, and she was happy for her sister...

„Narcissa?“

„Yes, I got the same letter...“

„Minerva asked me a few years before, but I denied it because of Ron.“

„And what do you think now?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione thought about it...

„Take your time. Dromeda doesn‘t stop thinking about, whether we want to kill each other or not...“ Narcissa muttered, while she read her letter again.

„Stop looking in my brain, Cissy.“

Hermione laughed, and Narcissa looked up at her and asked: „Hermione? How many inches seperate us from killing each other?“

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "I would say a few millimeters.“

Narcissa blushed, Andromeda‘s jaw dropped and Hermione wasn‘t sure what she had done....

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

„Hey Ron.... tell us again how you screwed it up?“ Ginny asked and he flushed and said: „I didn‘t screwed it up....“

„No.... Hermione sent the papers for her divorce just for fun.“

„Shut up, Ginny...“

„Ronald Weasley. Don‘t talk to your sister like that...“ Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, and placed a bowl of punch on the table.

„What happened Ron?“ she asked her son, and he said: „Nothing, Mom....“

„Ronald Billius Weasley....“ Molly said warningly, and he said: „I slept with another woman“

„YOU DID WHAT???!!!“ Ginny, Molly and Arthur were yelling at him at the same time. Arthur Weasley was rather quiet until now. He stared in total disbelieve at his son.

„Only once?“

„Well.... I wouldn’t say.... Erm... No....“ Ron stuttered.

„That‘s unbelievable....“ Arthur said laid his Daily Prophet down on the table, stood up and left the kitchen.....

Molly and Ginny also left the kitchen, and left Ron alone....

———————————————————

They stood next to each other in the door to the great hall.

„Four years ago, I had made my graduation...“ Hermione whispered, more to herself, than to Narcissa.

„More than twenty years ago I made my graduation...“

„Five years ago I almost lost my best friend...“

„Five years ago... I lost my son, my little Dragon, and one of my sisters...“

„Five years ago... I stopped a witch from killing herself, because she lost her only son...“

Narcissa looked at her: „You... you stopped me from killing myself?! Why?“

„Too many people died those days. Sure, he was your son, but he wouldn’t have wanted it. He wouldn’t have wanted that his mother had killed herself.... you can hate me now, but I have no regrets. You lied to Vomit-Volde-loo....“

Narcissa took Hermione‘s hand, leaned in, and kissed her cheek, and whispered: „I thank you so much....“

„You... you‘re not angry with me?“

„No. If I have had killed myself, I wouldn‘t ever had met you... come on. Let‘s do this...“ Narcissa finally said, and walked hand in hand with Hermione through the hall....

Their year started rather good. Hermione taught Defence against the dark Arts and Narcissa taught potions. Everytime Hermione had a free period, she watched Narcissa‘s lessons.

She was fascinated about that woman. And maybe a bit attracted....

"Do you like what you see?" Hermione asked after a lesson with her back to the door. She knew Narcissa was standing there.

"I thought if you can watch my lessons, I can do that too ... How did you know I was here?"

"Your heels ..." Hermione said and turned around.

Narcissa smiled at her and asked, "What are your plans for today?"

"Depends on...."

"On what?"

"Whether you come with or not ..." Hermione said and saw a small blush on Narcissa's cheeks.

"Are you asking me for a date, Ms. Granger?"

"It doesn’t work that way, Ms. Black.", Hermione replied and grinned. "7pm?"

"Three broom sticks ..." Hermione said,

Narcissa raised her eyes and went ...

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

„You know... If you ask someone on a date, it isn‘t a good move landing in the hospital wing...“ Narcissa said at the next morning, when Hermione woke up.

„You know... Sarcasm is shite right now.“

„Depends...“ Narcissa teased

„On what?“

„On the fact, that I think laughing could help you, because, you know... your beautiful face looks like a spell kissed you...“

„Fuck you.“ Hermione said smiling, and without thinking, Narcissa answered: „It doesn‘t make fun alone....“ and both women were blushing.

„Okay.... No sarcasm... what happened?“ Narcissa asked and sat down on Hermione‘s bed, and the younger witch said: „Well... two hours before our Not-Date, I had a student for detention in my office. He left after an hour and then I heard some students fighting. I was looking what it was about, and a spell had hit my face....“

Narcissa took Hermione‘s hand and squeezed her.

„I was worried.... when you didn‘t come last night. To our Not-a-Date...“

„I‘m fine Cissy... Narcissa, sorry...“

Narcissa blushed, smiled and kissed Hermione‘s cheek: „Cissy is alright, ’Mione....“

„What are your plans for today?“ Hermione asked and Narcissa said: „It depends...“

„On what....?“ Hermione asked and bit her lower lip.

„Whether you would like to come with me or not.“

„Are you asking...?“ Narcissa asked and Hermione said: „Maybe...“

„Well then...“ Narcissa stood up and almost left the hospital wing.

„Then what?“

„Maybe... write me, if you have the urge to land in here again, before our Not-a-date...“ Narcissa said winking and went outside.

Hermione laid back down in the pillow and rubbed her face.

’Maybe.... Maybe I‘ll dip my Quill in your ink...‘ she thought and fell back asleep...

Narcissa heard that thought and blushed heavily....

„Nice description...“ she whispered more to herself and thought about it.

There were definitely feelings for that young woman. Feelings she couldn‘t explain to herself.

’For Fuck‘s sake she‘s younger than me!‘ Narcissa thought, but she knew better. Everytime she saw Hermione, she was happy. She could forget everything from her past.

All those gazes, shared smiles... it has to be mean something....

They watched each other. And both thought the other one wouldn’t notice.

Maybe this was a Date...

’Oh come on, Cissy! Of course this IS a date!‘ Narcissa thought to herself....

It was in the evening when Hermione entered her office.

„What are you doing here?!“ she asked Ron. He stood infront of her desk and looked at her.

„I came to speak to you.“

„There‘s nothing we have to speak about...“ she said and closed the door.

„Hermione... I‘m sorry.... I swear I regret everything what had happened... it was just sex, I swear.... I‘m asking you for coming home to me.“ he said and took her hands.... „I‘ll go with you to france. You always wanted to go to france....“

That was true...

He went on with all her unfulfilled desires and dreams, and her spirit drifted away. She thought of all those conversations with Narcissa, glasses filled with wine or whiskey they had drunk. She thought of her smile, her fingertips touching, her eyes ... those beautiful eyes ... she thought of the time when Narcissa and she just looked at each other without saying a word ...

She thought of him and his promises. Unfulfilled promises.

She thought of him and his body. How he thrust in and out of her, and how bored she got at the time.

She thought of all those fake orgasmes she had gave him. He had fucked her, only to fuck another bitch right after her....

He turned his back on her as he spoke and she left her office. She went straight down the corridors and knocked on the door ...

"Hermi-"

She didn’t let Narcissa finish speaking. She knew what she did...

She grabbed the older witch by her dress, pushed her back, kicked the door closed, pushed her against a bookshelf and kissed her roughly.

"Ron is in my office ..." she whispered, kissing Narcissa's neck. ".... talks bullshit ...."

"And you ... left your office ..."

"No ... I left him ..." she whispered and touched Narcissa's breasts and she groaned deeply.

Narcissa changed places, leaned Hermione against the shelf, looking for something in those deep brown eyes she could not find. She kissed her passionately and her tongues met.

"For sure...?"

"Narcissa, I swear by a nameless god, if I can not have you, I'll make you-”

Narcissa knew what was coming and knelt down.

"Cissy?"

Narcissa took off Hermione's skirt, pulled her closer and started to lick her clit.

Hermione moaned loudly and reached into Narzissa's hair, which added a finger to her tongue, and after a few minutes, a second and a third finger ...

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

„Do you pretend to sleep, because you are not sure, what you could see?“ Narcissa asked the next morning, and Hermione smirked a bit, and said: „No... I‘m afraid to open my eyes... because I‘m afraid, that this all was just a dream....“

Narcissa stroke away a single curl of Hermione‘s hair and kissed her neck.

„Does this feel like a dream? Or this?“ she asked and let her hand glided over Hermione‘s back and squeezed one of her arse cheeks.

Hermione‘s eyes opened wide and she gasped in surprise....

Narcissa smirked wide and kissed Hermione.

„Good morning...“

„No... this doesn‘t feel like a dream, I suppose...“

Both were smiling and than Hermione said: „Narcissa... I think we need to talk.“

Narcissa sighed. That would be the talk, were Hermione had to confess, that Narcissa‘s too old and that they don‘t have a chance. What could people say? Or... are they going to spit the couple’s faces?

Hermione felt it, and she cupped Narcissa‘s cheek and said: „I don‘t care what people would or could think about us. Alright? I really don‘t care. And I am aware of that age difference between us, but I don‘t care about that either...“

„And what is it then? Hermione... I‘m sorry if I sound like a little school girl now, but I‘m much too old and impatient for an one-night-thing.“

„You are not much too old... besides, I only want to know what dobyou want, because... because I... I fell in love with you and I... I want to have you as my girlfriend.“

„’Mione...“ Narcissa gasped and blushed. That was the most beautiful thing she‘d ever heard, and to her own confess, Lucius‘ wedding promise was quite.... good...

———————————————————

Flashback

Narcissa‘s POV

It was my wedding day, not even a few weeks after my graduation, and I watced myself in the floor lenght mirrow...

„You‘re beautiful...“ came a voice from behind me and I spun around to find my sister.

„Dromeda?! What... what are you doing here?! If mother finds you...“

„Then she will kill my for sure, I know. But I had to see you....“

We both hugged and I almost cried, but held it back.

„I‘ve missed you so much... and I‘m so sorry about all that... that...“

„Bullshit?! Don‘t be sorry about it... it‘s not your fault.“ Andromeda took my hands and stroke my fingers.

„I love you, Cissy.“

„I love you too.... and don‘t let us get something between us.“

She nodded and I heard foot steps.

„Miss...“ a little house elf said, and she nodded and took the little hand.

„Since when do you have a house elf?“

„That‘s nit important right now. Take care of you.“

She was right and I kissed her cheek, before she disapeared...

Someone knocked at my door, I cleaned my face from possible tears and opened the door.

My mother scrutinzed me and said: „We are ready. Come now.“

’So much love...‘ I thought sarcastically and followed my mother outside the house and in the garden...

Everything was really beautifull and I gathered my white dress a bit, to protect it from the grass.

Lucius waited for me in black robes and his long blonde hair were back bound in a pony tail...

I stopped next to him and I placed my right hand on the back of his left hand he held high and we faced the wizard infront of us.

He wrapped a golden string around our hands and talked to us...

I tried to focuse, but I couldn‘t. Everything was so surreal, but then we had to face each other and Lucius cleard his throat, before he spoke: „I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear to the best of my ability, to protect you from any harm. I will not touch you, if you don‘t want it. I‘ll give you my home and my Love, and I will not touch any other women during our marriage....“

’Even if this isn‘t what you wanted for your life nor dreamed of...‘ I heard his thought in my mind and bit back a grin, and he winked at me...

The wizard looked at me , and I said: „I, Narcissa Black, swear to protect you from any harm to the best of my ability. I‘ll give you my heart and my love. I will not touch another man, due our marriage....“

End of Flashback

———————————————————

„I love you, Hermione. And I want you. I take only what you want to give me. And yes, I want to be your girlfriend.“

She finally said, and Hermione blushed and kissed her...

„What‘s up in your mind?“

Hermione smirked and said: „I was thinking about the reactions of our students...“

„Maybe they ask themselves, how it is possible that someone could fuck the Ice-Queen....“ Narcissa said laughing, and placed a hand on Hermione‘s cheek: „To be serious... I don‘t care. The only thing, they all should know is... that only one person is allowed to touch your cute ass...“

„You saw that?!“

„Of course I saw that seventh year student touched your ass....“

„So... it was you who gave him that endless role of parchment, that doesn‘t allow him to sleep or eat, until he isn‘t finish...“

“Judge me...“ Narcissa said smirking and Hermione kissed her again...

„What do you think how‘s Andy‘s rection?“

„I‘ll write her...“ Narcissa whispered in Hermione‘s ear and almost ate her ear ring...

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa Black was standing at the railing of the astronomy tower and was deep in thoughts. She was in her sixth year and already betrothed. She hated it.... she hated it to be forced in every direction. Forced in a marriage she never wanted. Forced into a path she couldn‘t chose by herself....

She was weak. She could run away. But what then?! Alone in that world. Without a family... without money... without Love...

„Love...“ she whispered to herself. „That‘s so pathetic...“

„Do you really believe that?“ a voice from behind Narcissa asked. She hadn‘t turn around, to know who it was. She heard her long before.

„Evans. You really should learn Occlumency. Your filthy thoughts are damn loud. Also.... It‘s none of your business.“

Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Evans dared to stand beside her and she really could smell Evans. But... to her own confession.... in a good way...in a very good way...

Everyone always says that all mudbloods smells about mud, like their blood. But she could smell... roses.

„What do you want? "Narcissa asked sharply. She was not allowed to show weakness to any other person. Especially to a mudblood.

„Can a Mudblood like me not use this place?! Does the Ice Princess need so much space to be this bitch as everyone sees her ?! "

"Watch your mouth, Evans!" Narcissa hissed, looking at her.

„Not everyone is afraid of you, Black." Lily looked at Narcissa. „You know, just because you have a shitty perfect life does not mean you have to do that ... but ... " Lily felt strangled and reached for her own throat.

Narcissa stepped closer and into the private room of Lily. "I said ... Watch. Your. Tongue. You. Little. Mudblood.“ And let her go.

„How... How did you do that?!“

„That‘s the reason, why I am a pureblood. I don‘t need a wand if I would kill something like you.“ Narcissa said and left her.

Only when she entered the ladie‘s room and locked herself in a cabin, did she let go of her tears. She cried silently and sank to the floor...

’What have I done? I‘ve lost my control... I‘m not allowed to lose control....‘ she thought and covered her mouth with her hand...

She heard footsteps and a shadow appears underneath the door of her cabin.

„Narcissa...“

’PISS OFF!‘ she thought, but she couldn‘t say it. Otherwise Lily would‘ve known, that Narcissa was crying.

„You forgot stubborn, little mudblood, you know... please... let someone talk to you.... I have seen your tears, Narcissa...“

’Great...‘ she thought sarcastically, but tried to ignore her.

„Alohomora...“ Lily whispered and looked down at Narcissa. She looked around, locked the door and casted a silence spell around them. She knelt down and placed her hands on Narcissa‘s knees.

„Don‘t you dare to touch me...“ Narcissa whispered and sobbed.

„Stop that.... you are not like this...“

„You have no idea...“ Narcissa hissed and wanted to slap her. She wanted to hurt that young woman infront of her.

„What are you doing?! No.... No.... Don‘t...“ she almost panicked, but Lily hugged her, and she melted into that hug.

„It‘s okay....“ Lily whispered. „You are allowed... to lose a little bit of control...“

„No... I‘m not allowed... I can‘t....“ Narcissa whispered and her voice shivered.

„Yes you are.... and you can.... you are a human, Narcissa....“

That was it... that broke her wall and she grapped Lily‘s robe and cried....

„Do not lose control! None of you....“ her mother had always said, and right now, those words were spinning in Narcissa‘s head, but on the other hand.... Lily was the first person - after her sisters - she let see her tears.

But that was before she lost Bellatrix to Tom Riddle. Yes, that was it, she had lost her sister....

And Andy? Andy was in love with that muggle born, and Narcissa could only pray their mother never find out. But she will. Their mother always know their secrets... nearly all of them...

———————————————————

She never told anyone, that she cried infront of a muggle born...

She never told anyone, that she had started to like the muggle born...

She never told anyone, that she spend most of her free time with Lily Evans....

„You have to let her go, Narcissa.“ Severus told her during her seventh year.

„I can‘t... Severus, I can‘t let her go... she was there for me, when I needed her most.“

„I know, Narcissa... and I know that you fell in love with her.... she can never know that. You can never tell her. It would break her heart. And it would break your heart more than without her knowledge...“

She stroke away her tears and nodded....

She knew he was right. She was promised to Lucius, she was in Love with Lily and she had lost her second sister. Andromeda was kicked out long before that year had even started...

She never saw Lily again. Only her name in the daily prophet. And then.... on a gravestone....

She knelt down infront of that gravestone, she stroked the engraved name and she placed a single flower on the grave. A Lily.

„I love you....“

———————————————————

Hermione and Narcissa were sitting on the sofa in Andromeda‘s house and nobody spoke. Tears and memories spoke for them.

The air between them was so thick, that no one dared to say something....

No one knew what to say....

„I...“ Andromeda started finally and cleared her throat: „I hated our mother. I really did. But.... as mad as Bella went.... I couldn‘t hate her. Hermione, I know what she did to you, and I know, that you have the right to hate our sister, but-”

„That wasn‘t our Sister, Dromeda. Not anymore.... Our sister was gone a long time before that day...“ Narcissa interrupted her sister and Hermione entwined their fingers.

„To be honest... I‘m not sure what to think about that day now. Nor about your sister.... but... Voldemort had changed too many people. And the war gave the rest....“

They nodded and Hermione said: „I know, that I love you, Narcissa. And I would like to have you two as a part of my family....“

Andromeda stood up and kissed Hermione‘s forehead...

„We all should go to sleep... and let‘s talk about something less emotional tomorrow.... and then... I want to hear every detail about you two...“

Narcissa laughed and Hermione followed her into on of the guest rooms. They kissed passionately and closed the door....

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

"Cissy, I swear to Salazar himself, if you do not ask her, I'll do that!"

"I can not ask her ... she's younger than me!" Narcissa said.

They were standing in the kitchen of Andromeda's house and Narcissa had been arguing with her sister for a few months ...

"Ask her ..." Andromeda said, taking Narzissa's hand.

Narcissa sighed and looked into her eyes. "What if..."

"She will not. She loves you ... and you're happy with her ... "

"I am ....", Narcissa confessed and took a deep breath ...

\--------------------

Hermione read a book as she heard Narcissa and Andromeda arguing. She had heard them in recent weeks and made a decision.

She closed her book and left her room. On the way to the kitchen, she tried to shut her mind, and her fingers played with a small box in her hand.

"Narcissa?", Hermione asked and both witches looked at her.

"Narcissa ... I do not know why you're arguing, but if you ask me ... or I'll ask you, and it might be a strange question. A really strange question, because we've known each other for a few months ... I mean ... we really know each other for a few months, but I ... Narcissa, I love you. I love you so much, a-and I'm absolutely sure ... "

"Hermione ...."

"Let me finish. Please ... I rent an apartment ... in London ... and I ..."

"Yes.", She interrupted Narcissa. "Hermione Granger ... I would like to live with you."

Andromeda cleared her throat and Narcissa blushed and stepped closer to Hermione.

„Hermione.... there‘s something else...“ she grabbed Hermione‘s hand and disapparated with her to Paris.

„Is Andy‘s house not warded?“

„Not for me.“ she laughed „She opened them for me....“ Narcissa said and took Hermione‘s hand.

„My Question is... perhaps much more odd than yours...“

She also pulled out a small box and looked at Hermione.

She pulled her closer and opened the box.

„Oh my... Cissy....“

„I told you, it‘s much more odd...“ Narcissa said and Hermione stared down an the most beautiful silver ring she‘d ever saw.

„That isn‘t a key... like that in my box...“ Hermione whispered, more to herself and Narcissa smirked: „Hermione Jean Granger... would you like to marry me?“


End file.
